Middle Earth Meets Hogwarts
by SilencingMyst
Summary: Harry and Legolas are switched. Now they have to find a way to get back to their own worlds.
1. Chapter 1

Ok I own none of the characters in this story. As you will find out as the story goes on this is a Harry Potter, LOTR crossover. This story takes place in Harry's 6th year and In Fangore right after Gandlaf's departure.  
  
Chapter 1- Meetings  
  
"Harry wait up!"  
  
"Ron hurry up! We are going to be late for class."  
  
"I know but..." Ron stopped panting at Harry's side.  
  
"Just come on. I am not being late for this Transfiguration twice in one week." Harry said in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Alright I just needed to catch my breath." Ron said a little hurt that Harry was getting angry over this.  
  
As the two of them ran to class, dodging classmates and such Ron started to think again as he had for the past few nights.  
  
"RON!" Harry shouted.  
  
"What Harry?" Ron snapped back.  
  
"You just ran past the classroom. Come back before you are tardy."  
  
Ron had run past the classroom. He had used these halls thousands of times and he walked right past the class still thinking that he need to go to the next floor.  
  
"I wonder why I did that?" Ron thought to himself as he walked into the classroom. He just dismissed it as being to involved in what he was thinking to know where he was.  
  
Harry and Ron took seats right next together and proceeded to get out their books and pens.  
  
"I was wondering when you two would get here." Professor Mcgonagall said.  
  
"I'm sorry we were almost late Professor. We got stuck in the Great Hall. Everyone was leaving and we couldn't make it out in time." Harry thought quickly.  
  
"Likely story Potter. I saw you and Mr. Weasly doing homework in the library. You didn't even stop till after the bell rang. And I bet that was the homework I assigned last week." Professor Mcgonagall snapped. "Now class tun to page 189 in your books."  
  
"Geesh! She didn't have to get all over us like that." Ron exclaimed. "I bet we weren't the first people she has had who did her homework at the last minute."  
  
"You two get quiet or I will give you both detention." Mcgonagall Spat at the two boys.  
  
Ron and Harry were quiet for the rest of class. As they sat there they took a few notes. Neither of them were paying much attention. Ron had started doodling on his parchment. Harry had put his quill down and started to play with a piece of fuzz from off his uniform.  
  
"Ron! Harry! I want you two to show the class how to do this charm. You must know how because you haven't been taking any notes."  
  
Ron and Harry just sat there looking at each other.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for show us." Mcgonagall said.  
  
"We don't know how to perform the charm Professor."  
  
"I thought as much, detention for the both of you. Report to my office tomorrow night at 7:00, in the evening."  
  
The class ended as usual with an essay due by next week. Except this time she gave Harry and Ron an extra assignment due the next class.  
  
As the elf and dwarf rode steadily on they both stared in wonder at the beautiful trees around them.  
  
"They have so many stories to tell." Legolas said finally. "This forest is old and wise."  
  
Gimli just looked around at the trees not enjoying them as much. "All I see is a forest that is dark and uninviting."  
  
"Gimli if you would look harder, and with an open mind and heart, you will sense the trees memories. Don't hold yourself back. Any reservations will lead to the blockage of the memory's passage." Legolas tried to explain.  
  
"I have a better idea. You can read the trees memories and tell me about them." Gimli said.  
  
"It doesn't work that way Gimli. You have to let the trees communicate to you through pictures in your mind and then translate what you perceive. Nothing that the trees tell you can be expressed by any words that we have." Legolas explained to Gimli.  
  
"Fine you talk to your trees and I will be on the look out for some strange creature. I bet once I let my guard down something bad is going to happen." Gimli said staring around at all the dark trees.  
  
"Gimli my friend you need to learn how to relax, and that not always does something bad have to happen."  
  
"Well...I still am going to keep a look out. Never know when something is going to attack you."  
  
The two walked along side Shadowfax, which Gandalf had given them before he had left for across the sea. Everyone missed Gandalf, but everyone knew why he had to go. He just wasn't needed anymore. And he deserved a nice retirement. As for Frodo's going...that was unexpected. Everyone missed the little hobbit. He had won the respect of everyone. And he had won their friendship. Something like that was never put aside easily.  
Gimli had been watching for an hour and had seen nothing stir except for the elf and him. He was about to give up on keeping watch. Maybe Legolas was right. Nothing was going to hurt them in this forest. So he closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep to the steady pulse of the drum.  
  
"Wait a minute." Gimli thought opening his eyes at once. "There is no drum."  
  
"I can't believe she gave us detention." Ron said.  
  
"Me neither. She must be mad at something, or someone, Because we didn't do anything really. I mean we only weren't paying attention. What was so bad about that?"  
  
"Who knows. But at any rate your stuck with me till your detention is up." Hagrid said.  
  
"Hagrid!" Both Harry and Ron exclaimed.  
  
"You are giving us detention?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yup! Mcgonagall assigned you two to me cause she had too much work to do. So lets walk down to me hut and get the supplies we need." Hagrid said enthusiastically.  
  
"Hagrid what is our detention?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah Hagrid are you going to give an easy one?" Ron asked excited to know they would be spending the night with Hagrid and not Professor Mcgonagall.  
  
"Yeah it is pretty easy. I'm gonna take you into the Forrest and let you help me pick some mushrooms. Dobby needs some for the cooking later on this fall. I think he is going to use them in one of the Holloween soups." Hagrid said as if that was going to be the best punishment in the world.  
  
"You...you are going to make us go in there?" Ron stammered. "La...last time we were there we almost got eaten be a spider."  
  
"Well...yes but this time you're with me. There is nothing to worry about." Hagrid said.  
  
With that Hagrid turned around and walked to his Hut. Harry and Ron waited outside for him until he came out with a few pouches, gloves, and a shovel.  
  
"Hagrid what do we need the gloves and shovel for. All we are doing is picking mushrooms right?" Harry Asked.  
  
"Well yes." Hagrid said. "But these mushrooms are underground. So we have to dig them up, and the gloves are just so we don't get dirty."  
  
"Since when do you care about getting dirty?" Ron asked.  
  
Hagrid just gave them a funny look and turned toward the forest. "Come on. We have to go pretty far in to get these." Hagrid said.  
  
They walked for what seamed like an hour. They walked in and out of clearings and into a place with hundreds of tiny trees and then in places with 20 huge trees. They finally stopped and Hagrid threw the shovel onto the ground.  
  
"Here we are. Now all we have to do is dig em up." Hagrid said.  
  
"How much fun this is going to be!" Ron said sarcastically.  
  
The three dug for a while and got a lot of mushrooms. They were just about to head back when it started to pour. The three were wet in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Hurry into that tree!" Harry shouted. Harry ran into a hollow tree that was three times bigger than Hagrid. Ron and Hagrid followed so they could get out of the rain. When they got into the tree Harry was nowhere to be seen. Ron and Hagrid just looked at each other in puzzlement.  
  
"Legolas! What is that beating?"  
  
"I don't know. I am following it now to see. I have searched to memories of the trees and they have no recollection of it."  
  
The elf and dwarf moved closer to the noise and soon found it to be coming form a huge hollowed out tree. It was big enough to fit one hundred elves into it.  
  
"What kind of tree is that?" Gimli asked looking into it.  
  
"I don't know. I have never encountered a tree like this before." Legolas said.  
  
Just as they were about to turn away from this massive tree a boy appeared.  
  
"What in the name of Gandalf just happened?" Gimli asked starring in wonder at the black haired green-eyed boy who had just appeared in front of them.  
  
"My name is Harry Potter. Where am I?" Harry said looking very confused at the elf and dwarf.  
  
"I am Legolas and this is my campaign Gimli." Legolas said pointing to himself and Gimli. "You are in Fangore forest." Legolas said walking toward the boy and the tree.  
  
"Were is that? Somewhere in Scotland?" Harry asked puzzled.  
  
"What in bloody being is Scotland?" Gimli asked.  
  
"Boy you are in Middle Earth. Where are you from?"  
  
"I am from Earth, England to be exact." Harry said. He was thoroughly confused by this point.  
  
Legolas got down from his horse and walked into the tree with Harry. He was just about to shake Harry's hand when he vanished. Harry and Gimli just stared. They had no idea what had just happened.  
  
As the rain stopped Hagrid and Ron stepped out of the tree. As they started to look for Harry a figure was seen walking out of the tree.  
  
"Oh Harry there you are. You gave us a good worry there for a minute." Hagrid said.  
  
"Sir I'm not Harry. My name is Legolas." 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter, nor Lord of the Rings. So don't sue.

Chapter 2

Hagrid and Ron just looked at the man for a moment.

"Where did you come from?" Ron asked. "I mean Harry was just there."

"I come from Middle Earth. I don't know how I got here, but I think I met your Harry. Was his last name Potter?"

"Aye! That was em' all right. How did you two meet?" Hagrid asked.

"My friend Gimli and I were traveling in a place called Fangore Forest. We herd an odd noise coming from somewhere and thought we would check it out. It led us to a hollow tree just like the one behind me, and he just appeared." Legolas explained. "I went over to shake his hand. I stepped into the tree because Harry was still standing in there. Then I found myself here."

"That's weird!" Ron said after Legolas had finished talking.

'It certainly is odd." Hagrid replied to Ron's comment. "We should go see the Headmaster. He will know what to do."

"Who is this Headmaster?" Legolas asked.

"He is Albus Dumbledor. He is the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Hagrid said proudly. "He is the smartest and wisest wizard alive."

"Then take me to this man."

"Now where did he go?" Gimli asked.

"I…I have no idea. Maybe he went back to where I came from." Harry said even more confused now.

"Well boy you try going back." Gimli said. "Go on, walk into the tree."

Harry walked toward the tree. He didn't know if this was going to work, and if it did if it did, would it send him to the right place? As he stepped into the tree he closed his eyes. He stood there for a minute then opened his eyes and turned around. He was still in Middle Earth. Some how he wasn't surprised. Gimli was staring at him with a look of disbelief on his face.

"Well," Harry said, " what am I going to do now?"

"I have no idea." Said Gimli. "I wish Legolas were here. He would know what to do."

Harry's heart was racing. He has just been sent to another land where he didn't know anyone. He didn't even know where exactly he was. He had no idea how he was going to get back. He didn't even know if he was going to get back.

"Come on, THINK Gimli." Gimli said coaching himself. "What would Legolas do? Huh? Come on THINK!!!"

"Oh great." Harry thought. "I'm stuck with a man that is talking to himself. That can't be good."

"I know! I'll take you to Aragorn! He will think of something. He is the king."

"How long will it take to get there" Harry asked. "The sooner we get there the sooner I can figure out what is going on and the sooner I can get out of here!" Harry thought to himself.

"It is a good four days ride south east from here. Gimli replied.

"Four days?!!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yes four days. Now lets go. We don't want to waste time. It might take us close to six days depending on how fast we ride and if we stop to make camp at night.' Gimli said.

"I don't have a horse thought." Harry said.

"We will both ride Shadowfax." Gimli said, " He is strong enough. Now come on lets go!"

Legolas just stared up at Hogwarts castle.

"This is your school?" Legolas said in wonder.

"Yup. This is Hogwarts." Hagrid said, "Best wizards school around."

"Hey you still haven't seen the inside yet." Ron said. "It looks better in there.

"Legolas walked up the stairs and into Hogwarts. He was amazed at what he saw. There were paintings where the people talked and moved around. Stairs rotated and spun of their own accord. Everything around him was…well it was magical. He had never seen anything like thins in his life.

"Come on, this way!" Ron yelled. He and Hagrid were halfway up a set of stairs to his left.

Legolas followed the two. All the while taking in everything around him. He followed Ron and Hagrid up another set of steps. While they were on it, it started to move.

"What is happening?" Legolas asked confused.

" Oh great." Ron said. "Sometimes the Stairs like to pull tricks on people. Now we will have to wait for it to move back." Ron said to Legolas. "Come on! You bloody thing. We need to see Dumbledor!"

The stairs seemed to give a little moan and started back the other way.

"Thank you." Ron said.

Legolas was as confused as ever. He was in a world where ordinary objects had minds of their own. He was also starting to wonder if he would ever get home.

"We're here!" Hagrid said. "Marshmallow!" Hagrid shouted

The statue in front of them sprung to life. It moved to reveal a winding staircase. Hagrid stepped on then Ron then Legolas. At the top of the staircase was a big door.

"Come on all. Dumbledor will need to know what happened." Hagrid said.

It was very awkward for Harry and Gimli at first. Neither were very good at riding a horse. But once Harry got used to it, it wasn't so bad. They had been trying to get out of the forest for an hour now. They didn't know which way was which. The forest had them all turned around.

"Ok that's enough." Harry said finally. He pulled out his wand and placed it in the palm of his right hand and shouted, "Point me!" The wand spun around and around until it stopped. It was pointed directly behind them. "Good." Harry said. "That means we are going to the general direction.

Gimli looked on in complete wonder. "How did you do that?"

"I'm a wizard." Harry said simply. "I can do lots of stuff like this."

"You mean you can do other things too?!!"

"Yeah it is easy." Harry said.

"Wow!" Gimli said. "Show me some more."

"Ok…ummm… Lumos!" Harry shouted. The tip of Harry's wand ignited.

"Well I'll be darned. Can others do this too?"

"Yeah, if you're a wizard. All my friends can do it too."

It went on like that for five days. Gimli would ask to see a spell and Harry would show him. It kept them both amused. Harry loved the way Gimli would react to the simplest spells, and Gimli would just love to see them. They talked a lot too. Harry about Hogwarts and his world while Gimli talked about his home and Middle Earth. Harry, even though he was having fun, was glad to see that they were near this Aragorn's palace

The two rode through the City of Minas Tirith. Yet again Harry was getting looks., but this time it wasn't because of his scar. It was because of what he was wearing. He looked very out of place. And his cloths were filthy. Partially from digging up mushrooms and partly from sleeping on the ground the past several nights. It didn't take too long to get to the Castle. And once they were there it didn't take Gimli long to get a meeting with the king.

"How did you get us in to see the King so fast Gimli?" Harry asked.

"It helps when you know him personally." Gimli replied.

"You know the king? How?"

"That Harry, is a long story. Maybe sometime I'll tell it to you."

The two waited in the chamber hall for about fifteen minutes before they were allowed in the thrown room.

"Come on Harry. Lets see if we can't get this straitened out." Gimli said right before they walked in.

A/N: Ok I know that the time relationships aren't right. But I will get them back together in the next chapter. I will make time pass more at Hogwarts than it does in Middle Earth. Then it will be caught up. Plz don't be mad.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Harry and Gimli walked into a huge room filled with beautiful paintings, hangings, and furniture. At the end of the great chamber Harry saw two beautifully crafted stone throwns. In the right one sat a tell man with a brown beard. Harry presumed him to be the king. He looked kind enough. He had wrinkles around his eyes and on his forehead. On the kings right, Harry's Left, sat who he could only presume to be the queen. But she looked so young. She had Brown hair down to her waist and very delicate features. She was tall and skinny but not too skinny and not as tall as the king himself was. Her oddest features were her pointed ears.  
  
"She must be an Elf.' Harry said to himself. Harry hadn't realized that Gimli had begun to bow. When he felt a sharp pain in his stomach he was forced to. When Gimli rose so did Harry, though he still hadn't recovered from the blow Gimli gave him.  
  
"Gimli my friend." Aragorn said smiling. "What bring you back so quickly? You have only left a fortnight ago. And where is Legolas.  
  
"That is why I am her my lord."  
  
"Please Gimli, call me by my name, you are my equal."  
  
"Well Aragorn, Legolas is lost!. He and I were traveling and a tree sent us this boy, who can do magic, then Legolas went over to talk to him and now Legolas is gone!" Gimli said in one breath.  
  
"Calm down Gimli. Now start over and tell me slowly." Aragorn said worriedly.  
  
"Legolas and I were in Fangore. We heard a noise that was unfamiliar to either of us, So we decided to find out where it came from. It led us to a giant, hollow tree. Legolas and I were about to turn around when out of now where this boy appeared."  
  
Aragorn raised his hand for Gimli to stop. "Is this the boy you found?"  
  
"Yes it is." Gimli said.  
  
"What is your name boy?" Aragorn asked leaning toward Harry with his chin resting on his fist.  
  
"My name is Harry Potter, my lord." Harry said a little bit intimidated by the man's status and looks.  
  
"Where do you come from, and how did you get here?"  
  
"I come from Earth sir. I live in England, but attend Hogwarts. I was at Hogwarts when I was transported here.  
  
"I see." Aragorn said. "What is Hogwarts?"  
  
"It is the magic school I attend my lord." Harry said, wondering how ling he was going to be asked questions. This man reminded him of Professor Dumbledor when something bad or important had happened to him.  
  
"I see." Aragorn repeated. "What kind of magic do you learn Harry?"  
  
"I learn many types sir. There is Transfiguration, potions, Charms, and Divination. There are other types too sir. But that is all I take, along with the History of Magic and Muggle studies."  
  
Aragorn looked at Harry for a moment then signaled for Gimli to tell the rest of his story.  
  
"After the boy appeared we introduced our selves and Legolas jumped off the horse and walked toward him. He was about to shake Harry's hand when he disappeared. "  
  
Aragorn was silent for several minutes. Then he finally looked up with a grave look. "Harry can you tell me more about how you got here? Like what you were doing at the time you were transported or anything of that nature?"  
  
"I was in detention sir. I hadn't been paying attention in class and my homework wasn't done right. My detention was to go and dig up a special mushroom in the forbidden forest. Right after we picked the mushrooms it started to rain so Hagrid, the grounds keeper, Ron, my best friend, and I ducked into a huge tree. Then I found myself here."  
  
"Apparently it is the tree that was binding our two places. But why did it trade you two places, if in fact Legolas is in your place? And how are we supposed to put you two back in your rightful places? Gimli you were right in bringing this to my attention. I will need time to figure out what to do from here. But please make yourselves at home. Pippin! Merry!" Aragorn shouted.  
  
"Yes sir?" Pippin piped up.  
  
"Can you escort these two to some roomy quarters?"  
  
"Why certainly your highness." Pippin said.  
  
"Thank you my comrades." Aragorn said laughing slightly at the look on Gimli's face.  
  
"Professor Dumbledor!" Hagrid said while the two people behind him were still coming in.  
  
"Yes Hagrid?" Dumbledor said surprised that this many people were rushing into his office.  
  
"Professor Harry is missing."  
  
"What?!" Dumbledor said concerned.  
  
"He is missing, but we think he is in good hands." Ron said.  
  
"Calm down, calm down. Please have a seat and tell me the whole story from the beginning." Dumbledor said showing them some seats. Hagrid decided he would rather stand.  
  
"Well, see professor, I picked up Harry and Ron from the castle and brought them to do their detention. I was bringin' um to pick mushrooms in the forest. We were on a well-marked path mind you. We weren't just walkin in lake last time. Well anyway we picked the mushrooms and were headin back and rain started to pour. So Harry, Ron, and I took went into this huge hollow tree. We were only in there fer a few minutes. When Ron and I came out Harry was gone." Hagrid said sounding worried.  
  
Dumbledor sat in his chair for a few minutes. He looked as worried as Hagrid sounded but when he spoke his voice was very calm. "And who is this gentleman?"  
  
"My name is Legolas Greenleaf." Legolas replied to the question.  
  
"And how did you come into this situation?" Dumbledor asked politely.  
  
"I am very sure sir that Harry Potter was transported to my world, Middle Earth. I met him before I was transported here. I had walked over to the tree he had come out of to shake his hand. But then I found myself in a different place. Hagrid and Ron said Harry had been missing. I told them he was safe with my friend Gimli. So they brought me to you to help with our problem."  
  
"Harry and you were switched? Hmmm...are you sure that he is safe?" Dumbledor asked.  
  
"Yes sir. My friend Gimli is a great fighter, and he would most likely bring Harry to Aragorn. Aragorn will keep him safe." Legolas responded.  
  
'Hagrid, Take Ron back to his dormitory, then go and wake Professors Snape and Mcgonagall and bring them here."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Mr. Greenleaf please stay here."  
  
"Sir I would rather you call me Legolas."  
  
"Yes, yes what ever you wish. Legolas, would you like a lemon drop?'  
  
"What is a lemon drop sir?"  
  
"It is a type of Muggle candy I am quite fond of. Here try one." Dumbledor handed Legolas a small piece of candy.  
  
Legolas put the piece of candy into his mouth. "This is very good." Legolas said surprised. He had been expecting it to be sour like a lemon.  
  
"Yes they are aren't they. I found out about them about 15 years ago when going to a party."  
  
"Sir what is a muggle? You said this was a kind of muggle candy."  
  
"A muggle is a person that does not have magical powers." Dumbledor explained.  
  
Just then the door opened. Two people walked in. One a very unpleasant looking man and a woman with her hair put in a tight bun on the top of her heat.  
  
"What is going on Albus?" Mcgonagall asked.  
  
Dumbledor introduced Legolas and then told his visitors what had happened.  
  
"Humph. I don't see why there is such a big fuss. It seems Potter planned this to get attention, he hasn't in a few months. He wants us to fuss about him. I bet he is hiding somewhere and will turn up soon." Snape said harshly.  
  
"Sir, if I may question you?" Legolas said. "Do you really think he is playing a joke, or do you just not care for the boy's safety?"  
  
"One I didn't say you could question me, but no this has to be an elaborate joke on Potter's behalf. He is an attention seeking moron who would do anything for attention even though man people are trying to protect him." Snape spat.  
  
"That is enough Severus." Dumbledor said. "I called you both here because Harry is missing. We need to find out exactly what has happened. Severus I would like you to go down to Hagrid's hut and have him show you where he was tonight and what tree Legolas was found in. Minerva I would like you to find Legolas some quarters. Both of you report back to me once your finished.  
  
Both professors nodded and got up to leave. Snape went first and Mcgonagall stepped out of the way to let him pass. Legolas who had just stood up followed Mcgonagall out of the door behind her. "Good night Legolas." Dumbledor said with a slight twinkle in his eye.  
  
When Legolas and Mcgonagall got go some empty living chambers, Mcgonagall showed him in and told him a house elf would bring him some breakfast in the morning. Then she turned to leave. "Goodnight sir." She said as she left.  
  
Legolas has a look around his room. Well it was more than one room he found out. He had a sitting room, a bedroom, and a bathroom. Legolas explored his sitting room first. There was a comfortable dark blue chair in front of a warm fire. He liked the look of it. It was very inviting and a good place to read. He then spotted a bookshelf behind him. He went to look at what titles it had and to his surprise it had titles like: What is Magic by Howard Poff, A Simple Guide to Living in the Wizard World by Manda Kent, and Magical Games by Ashleigh Jonathan Michael Tangledump III. It seemed like these books were there for him. He was a new and these books would definitely help him.  
  
After that he looked around the rest of his flat. His bedroom had a nice four poster bead with blue sheets with little wands on it. He then went to his bathroom. It was small but suitable. The bath was large and looked very inviting. Legolas decided it was probably time to go to bed because the clock on his table said 10:59. He looked around the room and thought he might as well look in the wardrobe even though he didn't put anything in it. When he opened it he found a pair of white pj's with a crest on the shirt. The crest was a Lion, Snake, Badger, and Raven all around a big letter H.  
  
Legolas donned his pj's and found them to be exactly his size. He was starting to make sense of everything now and he was pretty sure that it wasn't coincidence that his pj's fit and the books he would most like to read were on his bookshelf. He hopped into bed and tried to fall asleep. But right before he turned off the light something strange caught his eye on his comforter. He looked down and all he saw was one of the wands that were on it. Then he saw that the wand cast a spell. He jumped out of bed because he was so surprised. Now that he looked more closely he saw each wand was animate and was casting a spell. Now that he knew that is what was happening he got into be and turned off the light. He soon fell asleep, but not before he realized that the wands had stopped casting their spells.  
  
The next morning Legolas woke up and decided he would take a shower and then read some of the books that were on his shelf. So after his shower he sat down in front of the fire and read, What is Magic by Howard Poff. It was very interesting to him. It explained many things he probably would have just thought were odd coincidences.  
  
He was nearly finished when he felt something at his feet. He lowered the book and for the second time in about 8 hours he jumped. An ugly creature with big ears, a long nose and huge eyes was staring at him.  
  
"What are you?" Legolas said forgetting his manners. "I am a houseelf sir. I ams Dobby. Dobby has brought you breakfast." The little creature said holding up a tray.  
  
"Thank you Dobby." Legolas said still a little creeped put by the way Dobby was staring at him.  
  
"No needs to sir. Dobby was also told to tell Master that he shouldn't go out of his rooms. Nots untils they need him that is."  
  
"Ok Dobby I won't go out of my room."  
  
"I will bring you more food when it is Lunch sir." Dobby said and then he left.  
  
Legolas stayed in his rooms for the next several days. In that time he had read many books that had kept him interested. He learned many things about the wizard world. He was still very confused on how he had got there though.  
  
He was starting to feel trapped by his new home because he hadn't been able to leave it. But one Lunch Dobby came bringing a note with him.  
  
"Sir this is a note from Professor Dumbledor. He requests that you come to his office when done with your lunch sir."  
  
"Thank you Dobby. But I don't know how to get there."  
  
"Dobby will bring you sir. You just eat your full and I'll bring you."  
  
Legolas ate and then followed Dobby out. Dobby showed him the way there and told him this was the place when they reached the same stone statue they had a few nights ago.  
  
"Dobby mush be going now sir. He needs to get back down to the kitchens." Dobby turned and left.  
  
Legolas stood there for a moment and tried to remember the password. He couldn't though. He turned to ask Dobby what is was because he couldn't have gone far yet down the hall as it had only been a few seconds. But Dobby was no where in site. Legolas ran down the hall looking for him but he still didn't find Dobby. He returned to the statue and tried several words that he thought might be the password. All of them failed.  
  
"Great, Just great." He thought. "I am stuck in a castle I don't know and I can't get where I need to be."  
  
Since he couldn't get into the office he when back to his flat. When he got there(he was very sure this was the place because he had marked his door so he would know) he tried to go in but the door was locked. So now he was locked out of his rooms too. How much fun this day was starting to be. 


	4. Chapter 4

LOTRandHPluver- Legolas can read this language because it is the same language that Aragorn and the rest of the fellowship spoke. And if he can speak it is only plausible that he can read and write in that same language. As for the elf question I really didn't think of that. But I am guessing that anything wouldn't surprise him at this point in Harry's world. Thanks for the questions.  
  
Karana Belle- I don't know if there will be any romance. There possibly could be. I just don't know how I would partner the characters.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Legolas was standing in the hall trying to figure out how he would ever get back in. Then he heard a bell go off that sounded like it echoed through the whole castle. A few seconds later he heard many feet coming and going. A group of students came around the corner. They were chatting and not even paying attention to Legolas. By this time Legolas was really confused. He was locked in the hall, he couldn't find his way where he needed to if he wanted to, and to top it all off a group the of students had just stopped in front of him and were looking at his ears.  
  
"Wow! Are you an elf mister?" A girl with blond hair asked him. She was staring up at him with intense curiosity.  
  
Legolas was quite taken aback. He was about to answer her when someone grabbed the back of his cloak and dragged him toward the other end of the hallway. "Who? What? Okay who has me?" Legolas turned very awkwardly to see who was pulling him.  
  
"It's me Ron. What the heck are you doing out of your rooms? You're not supposed to be seen just yet."  
  
"Professor Dumbledor wanted to talk to me. A house elf called Dobby brought me to his office but didn't tell me the password. And I have forgotten it since the night I arrived."  
  
"Well come on. I'm a prefect so I know the password. I'll get you there but I don't know what Dumbledor will think about you being seen."  
  
The two walked back down the way that Legolas now knew by heart. When they reached the statue Ron gave the password and let Legolas go up. He left because he had to get to potions and if he were late Professor Snape would have a field day. He would take points and give detention. It would be like Christmas coming early for him.  
  
Legolas walked up the staircase and knocked on Dumbledor's door.  
  
"Come in come in." Dumbledor said cheerily. "Ah Legolas I was expecting you some time ago."  
  
"Yes sir. But I had forgotten the password and didn't want to be seen. So I went back to my flat. But then I was locked out there. So I regret to say that I have been seen. Because shortly after I reached my flat to find it locked the bell rang."  
  
"Hmmm. I see. Well then I guess there is no point in hiding your arrival longer. We will work up a story to why you are here. But on to the reason I called you here. I have given this a lot of thought as to how we are going to get you back to your time."  
  
"Sir I was transported from a place not a time."  
  
"That is only half true. For every place we are time is occurring. So you were actually transported form a place in time as well as a place."  
  
"So you are going to transport me back to the time I was transported, so that it seems that I was never transported?"  
  
"No. Legolas this time and your time are not the same. Your time was five ages before this one. Aragorn was just crowned king, the Dark Lord Sauron was just defeated, and two hobbits just left for a shore unknown."  
  
Legolas sat speechless. "How? How do you know all of this?"  
  
"Because as I said earlier you were transported from a time. Your time is ancient history. A history so old that no one can remember it. No books have been written and those that do hold reference to it are thought to be a fiction of the muggle world. Your time was once real, but now it is not. We need to get you back there. You would never survive this world."  
  
Dumbledor sat quietly to let this all process through Legolas's brain. It was a few minutes before he spoke. "If it was never written about then how do you know all this? How do you know so much about what has happened?"  
  
"Because I myself come from that time. I have changed greatly since then. I have changed myself several times so as people do start to wonder why I still live. I have been called many names over the ages. A few of them were, Godric Gryffendor, Hermeo Plazva, Running Bull, and one that you should find very familiar, Gandalf the White."  
  
_"Hobbits? What are they doing here?"  
  
"You act as if you don't want us here." Pippin said in a mock hurt voice.  
  
"Yeah do you not want us here Gimli?"  
  
"I do but..."  
  
"But what?" Pippin said.  
  
"But how?"  
  
"How?" Merry asked.  
  
"But how the?"  
  
"How the heck?" Pippin filled in.  
  
"How the wonders?" Merry said.  
  
"No, Merry he is trying to say, How did you get here."  
  
"No he is trying to say How he wonders we got here."  
  
Harry started to laugh at the twos antics. They reminded him a lot of Fred and George. It was funny to see how Gimli was fighting back a laugh when he was obviously annoyed at how they were filling in his sentence.  
  
"Well why don't we ask him what he was going to say." Pippin said finally.  
  
"Sure I'll ask him." Merry said. "So Gimli what were you going to say."  
  
"How annoying you two hobbits are."  
  
"We do just to you my dear friend." Merry said.  
  
"I know and you know how it irks me."  
  
"Exactly. That's why we do it. Because it irks you that you can't join in with the teasing."  
  
"Not true. I could if I wanted to."  
  
"Sure you could."  
  
"Ho ho ho!!" Gimli laughed. He hadn't realized how much he had missed the two's antics. "I missed ya laddies. I really did."  
  
"We missed you too Gimli. So what have you been up to since leaving, Well besides loosing Legolas and finding Harry.  
  
"We went to Fangorn and that is it. Then I lost him as you say. So then Harry and I came here. Now how did you two get back so soon"  
  
"We missed the adventure. So we traveled back here. Sam is still with rose and they have about five children now."  
  
"Five! That is a lot of children."  
  
"Yeah it is." Pippin said. "So Harry you go to a magic school. What kind of magic can you do?"  
  
"Well lots of stuff. What would you like to see?"  
  
"Well if we don't know what you can do how can we ask what to see?" Merry said in a matter of fact kind of way.  
  
"Why don't was show you to your room first. Then you can show us some magic." Pippin said.  
  
The four of them walked along a corridor a ways then turned off of it. Harry stared in awe at all the beautiful paintings. It was very funny to be looking at pictures that didn't move. He was so used to it. Gimli, Merry and Pippin had started talking again but Harry didn't listen. They walked for about fifteen minutes before they got to their rooms. When they got in there the rooms weren't exactly what Harry thought they would be. It had a fire place and several Chairs around it. But they only had torches for light instead of the chandelier Harry was used to. The chairs weren't very comfy either. The Hearth wasn't lit and neither were the torches so the room was very cold.  
  
"Well here is your room." Pippin said. "We'll see about getting your some fire to warm the room."  
  
"No need." Said Harry. With that Harry took out his wand, said a few words and waved it. Within seconds the fire and torched were lit. The he pointed his wand at the chairs and said a few words. The chairs didn't change much but they were at least a little softer.  
  
"Wow!" What did you do to the chairs?  
  
"I was trying to make them into fluffy armchairs, but I'm not very good at transfiguration. So they only got a little softer."  
  
"And the fire! It is blue!" Merry shouted.  
  
"Yeah. Those are blue bell flames. They can't be extinguished by water and can be carried around in a jam jar."  
  
"WOW!" Pippin gasped. "Can you do more?"  
  
"I could. What would you like to see? Just ask me and I'll tell you if I can do it."  
  
"Hmm. Let's think. Can you turn my clothes into Pippin's and his into mine?"  
  
"Well I can't exactly. But I can switch them. Is that good enough?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
So Harry spent the rest of the evening entertaining all three of his new friends just as he had with Gimli.  
_  
A/N: So So sry the chapter is so short. But this is the best I can do for this chapter. I promise to have a better chapter next time. 


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: I am tremendously sry about the very long wait. I started school and I had a lot of things to do. I know it isn't an excuse. Sry and here is the chapter ;)

Chapter 5- Breakfast Breakthrough

"_Oi! Get up Harry. Breakfast!" Pippin said. "You don't want to miss breakfast do ya?"_

_"Wha…" Harry said. "Harry looked around to see Merry and Pippin jumping up and down on his bed trying to wake him up."_

"_Guys! Guys! Stop it."_

"_Well we had to get you up somehow now didn't we? Come on there is breakfast in the Great hall." _

"_What! The great hall?"_

"_Yeah anything wrong with that?" Pippin asked raising his eyebrows._

"_N…No. Just that that is where we eat in my school." Harry said. _

"_Didn't you tell us last night that your school was in a castle?"_

"_Yeah. Why?"_

"_Well of course it would be in the great hall you dummy! You lived in a castle and now you live in a castle. What did you expect?"_

_Harry hit himself in the forehead. "Of course! How could he be so stupid." He thought. _

"_Aww…anyway. Lets go Harry!" Merry yelled from halfway out the door. _

_Harry followed the halflings to the Great Hall. He was amazed at how much this castle was like his castle. The statues were in different places…but everything else looked alike. He just passed it off. All castles looked the same. Right? _

"_Have a seat here Harry." Pippin said pulling out a sea for him. Gimli was sitting down the table a ways and Merry was sitting across from him. _

"_So what's for breakfast?" Harry asked._

"_Eggs and Porridge." Gimli said form down the table. _

_Harry looked around the Great Hall and wondered where the food was going to come from. This place was so different from his school. He didn't know how he was going to get along here. _

_As he looked around he saw four rows of tables. They were horizontal to the raised section for the king and queen. In that section there were two small round tables. One for each the king and queen. He looked up and saw an enormously high ceiling. It arched up till it looked like it was going to disappear. At the top of it's dome it was all glass so that you could see the beauty outside. _

"_Or the ugliness!" Harry thought. The more he thought about it the more it looked like his school. The tables were arranged differently but it was still the same room. The passageways had looked the same but he hadn't noticed because the statues and armor were arranged differently. Could it be? Was this his school?_

"_What's wrong Harry? Don't like the food?" Pippin asked._

"_Wha…?"_

"_Your food don't you like it?"_

"_Oh…" Harry hadn't even realized his food had come. He took a bite. "Oh it is good. I was just looking around and…this may sound really weird but…I think this castle is the castle my school is in."_

"What! Your Gandalf? How…how is that possible?" Legolas said shocked.

"Calm down my friend. It is possible because I am a very good wizard. There is more than one way to keep ones self alive for a long period of time."

"So does that mean that you are immortal?"

"I wouldn't go so far as to say that. I could still die. It would just be very difficult. Why don't you have a seat? I will tell you the whole story."

"After I had gone across the sea I was met by many elves. The folk were very nice. I talked with them and soon many became my friends. A long time passed. So long that Frodo had dies and his grand children were old and decrepit. That is a long time seeing as Frodo married an eleven woman. Their children had half the life span of an elf. Being a wizard I had a long life myself. It is what happens when you have the old magic running in your veins. But I was slowly dying and I knew it. I was content to let myself go. I had been on the planet long enough.

But it was not to be that way. As I started to drift off a part of me balked at the idea of leaving. That part finally overcame the rest of my thoughts and I sought some one to help me stay alive. I don't know why I needed to stay alive but I just couldn't die…not yet. So I went to he eldest elf. The one who knew the most. He was reluctant to help me at fries. But then I persuaded him. Actually I don't know if I did persuade him. He just decided to help me. I had to perform a ritual that would make me sleep for 100 years. After I did I would come back refreshed. I didn't like the idea but if that was the only way then so be it. I had to find a secluded place and make myself comfortable. After I did I performed the spell. It was horrible. It felt like I had died. I couldn't move and all I could do was think. Soon my thinking died away until I slept. I didn't wake up until a long time after. It felt as if it was only a second and truthfully it was only a blink in all time. But I felt refreshed. I could live again for a long time. I didn't need to sleep for another thousand years. I did all I could in that time.

The second time and third time I went to sleep it was much the same, but after waking up the forth time things were very different. The elves were dying. All of them seemed to be sick with some disease. It tried to help. It didn't work most of the time. But a few lived. That is why there aren't many elves in this time. From the race of old many elves became to be. Like house elves. They area a pigmy race descended form the old race. After that many changes began to happen. The balance of nature shifted and many animals died. It was the beginning of the first ice age. The planet shifted its continents in preparation for the new group of settlers.

This preparation took four ages. In the first age everything got dark. The sun was covered by the rising gasses that mage huge clouds in the shy. Towards the end of this age the gasses finally dissipated. I went to sleep. In the second age I woke up and found myself floating in endless water. As far as I could see was water except for the sky. Above me was an endless deep blue sky. The night sky had also changed. The sun, moon, and stars had changed their positions. I spent a great deal of time studying hem. It passed the time more quickly. The third age was filled with many new trees in the beginning of their new life. I soon realized that other people had survived the age of water, not many but just enough. And finally in the forth age the birds, fish, and animals came back. After this long time the world seemed right again. No one remembered the world that was before except me. I knew now that I would need to change my identity every so often so as not to gain suspicion. These people had no idea of magic. I tried to show them once. But they were frightened of it. So I pretended to die or move away and I would change my name and move in with another group of people. Sometimes I was a great political leader and sometimes I was a farmer. It wasn't until the Middle Ages that I found a place for magic. I had been around all of England searching for someone who could possibly be magical, and I found him…Merlin.

His magic was crude and he was not trained well, but I helped him. After his popularity grew many people started claiming they were witches and wizards. Only half of them were truly what they claimed to be. After that I taught many of them. The wizard population grew. I taught others how to find and teach wizarding children. I pretended to die. I changed my form to that of a little boy. I then grew up. I put myself in the position so that I could be found but 'older' wizards. They did find me and took me in. My name at the time was Godric Gryffendor. After that it was easy to accomplish my goals. I got together with several other talented witches and wizards and made this castle. I actually made it in the spitting image of Aragorn's castle. Except for the chamber of secretes of course. That was built with out my knowledge. I guess it makes me feel a little closer to that time. The rest of it is history. I became a few more people and helped a few more places, and now I'm here." Dumbledor ended.

Legolas sat there thinking everything over. This was just too much for him to handle.

"So you are Gandalf?"

"That is correct."

"And you went through all of time and are still here. My I ask why you had to live."

"That question I have yet to answer myself. I would expect because I am supposed to something before I truly die, but I have no idea what that is yet."

"I am sorry sir but I will need to think about this some more before I can except this."

"That is fine Legolas. It is a process. But now we must go on to why I called you here. The tree you came from must have transported you here and Harry there. So I would like you to tell me everything you know about both trees."

Legolas tired to remember everything he could of both trees. He gave a very vivid description of both and didn't finish until half an hour after he started.

"Thank you Legolas. You information has been very insightful. I think I will have a look at this tree tomorrow and see if there are any magical properties to it. You can go now if you would like to. I'll have someone open your door."

Legolas went down the spiral staircase and out of the door. The statue jumped back into his spot after Legolas walked through. He made his was to his sleeping quarters and good to his word Dumbledor had sent some one to open it. He walked into his room, sat down and started to think.


End file.
